Taiora Story
by Grumpygilly875
Summary: Sora Is Married With Matt And Tai Have Felling For Sora And Sora Still Have Felling For Tai And Sora Saw Matt With Jun! Will They Tell Eatch Other They Felling Find Out My Frist TAIORA Sory


Man, its great to be home.' Tai thought as he got to a hotel room in Japan. He had a month off from his Ambassador duties at the UN, and that was good. He needed the rest. However, he can't help but feel one thing: Lonely.

'Why did she have to pick him?' Tai thought. 'I should just call Sora and say 'I still love you.' I want to tell her that I love her more than that worthless husband of hers.'

*FLASHBACK*

It was around two months ago when Tai got the call.

"Hello?" Tai said picking up the phone as he heard crying.

"Hi Tai." Sora said on the other end sobbing.

"Sora! Are you ok?" Tai asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just our anniversary and Matt isn't home yet." Sora sobbed.

'That bastard.' Tai thought. This was the 10th year in a row Matt had "More important manors" than the anniversary of his and Sora's wedding.

"Sora, I'm here for you." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai. I can use a friend." Sora said as the two talked though out the night.

*END FLASHBACK*

There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world

Can be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

'Hmmmmm… Maybe I can see how Sora's doing.' Tai thought.

A few minutes later, Tai was outside of Sora's house and knocked on the door hoping for an answer. Sora then opened the door and saw Tai. Immediately, her face lit up.

"TAI!" Sora said. Just then, a few thoughts rushed into her head.

'I'm married now. I can't.' She thought as she tried to suppress the thoughts.

'WOW! She's as beautiful as ever.' Tai thought. 'No, no. She's married to my best friend, no matter how much of a jerk he is.'

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

"Care to come in?" Sora asked.

"Thanks." Tai said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just taking a much needed month off. Thought I'd visit my hometown. How are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Sora lied. Tai knew this.

"Sora, don't lie to me." Tai said.

"I'm not lying!" Sora said nearly crying.

"Sora, we've been friends for a long time, tell me. Please." Tai said. Then, Sora broke down.

*FLASHBACK IN SORA'S POV*

It was a couple of days after I called you. I was walking around, trying to get my mind off of things when I saw Matt. He was with Jun. I even saw them. They didn't see me though. I tried keeping the front that everything's fine, but I just can't take it anymore. He's probably with her now.

*END FLASHBACK AND SORA'S POV*

Sora then just covered her head in her hands and cried. Tai went up to his friend and hugged her.

"Sora…" Tai said.

'Oh, this feels good.' Sora thought. 'I haven't felt this good in Matt's arms. In fact, I haven't in a long time.'

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

"Sora…" Tai said.

'Tell her! Tell her how you feel now! It's the only way to make her feel better!' Tai thought. Not with his head, but with his heart.

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

'Married or not, I haven't felt this way in a long time. I don't want it to end.' Sora thought.

"Tai…"

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours

"I love you." They both said in unison.

(Chorus)

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

"You… you do?" Tai asked shocked.

"With all my heart Tai. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Not even that Christmas before his concert. I don't even remember why I fell for Matt." Sora said.

"But what about…" Tai was however, interrupted by a kiss from Sora.

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

"It's called a divorce." Sora said.

The two lovers then kissed and Tai carried her to her bedroom, and shut the door.

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best


End file.
